1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passive heater, particularly to a passive heater for use in conjunction with a cooking surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous devices having heated cooking surfaces are utilized in the food service industry. These devices may be formed as griddles or stoves, for example, having heated cooktops upon which food to be cooked is placed. These devices transfer thermal energy from the cooktop to the bottom of the food thereon. Once the bottom surface of the food is sufficiently cooked, the food may be flipped or otherwise repositioned so that different surfaces of the food are in direct contact with the cooktop. During cooking, it may be desirable to keep the top surface, i.e., the surface not in contact with the cooktop, of the food warm. Similarly, cheese or other condiments which need to be heated may be added to the top surface of a hamburger, for example.